


Come out and play

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Clubbing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Protectiveness, Slight Age Difference, Traditional pencil drawing, room mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are best friends. They share a flat, but aren't romantically involved. Arthur is 4 years older than Merlin and very protective of him. Merlin has never been in a relationship and Arthur does not want to force himself on his room mate. Merlin, on the other hand believes he'd have no chance in capturing Arthur's eye in a romantic sense. So both are labouring under the notion that they must seek love elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will become explicit....in later chapters. This is being created for the theme of Friends to lovers at Merlin Writers LJ Community

                                                 

"Do I look okay to go out clubbing like this? Is this scarf too much? I like it. Thanks for showing me the ropes, Arthur. With you, the most popular guy at uni, as my wingman, I'm bound to hook up with some cool guy! Gods, I'm nervous. Do I talk too much? I do, don't I? That's off-putting. Mustn't talk too much. They will hate me, won't they? Maybe we should just stay at home. No! I will get laid tonight. Arthur, should I wear eyeliner?"

"Merlin...."

"I know, that's so 80s. But, what if you hook up with some guy and I'm left all alone."

"Merlin, I am not going to leave you at the Avalon. They would tear you to pieces."

"I seriously doubt anyone would want me..."

"Merlin..."

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 


	2. At the gates of Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur get to the gay night club, the Avalon. Merlin is anxious to score.

"Oh, my God, the place is heaving!"

"Yeah, it's usually pretty packed on a Saturday night!"

"I'm bound to find someone here tonight! Look at all these blokes!"

 

 

"Merlin, promise me, you'll be careful!"

"You sound like my mum, Arthur!"

"Well, I did promise her I'd make sure you didn't do anything foolish!"

"I don't want to be 19 next week and still be a virgin."

"Wouldn't you rather wait for someone who really cared about you?"

"Did you wait?"

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	3. The Belle of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes to the dance floor and is slightly taken aback by all the attention.

                        

 


	4. He is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has never danced, he has never needed to to score. However, no one dares to approach him. He sits at a table, watching other men grope and grind with Merlin on the dance floor. Arthur is fuming. Bile rises into his mouth. Merlin seems to enjoy all the attention he is getting from strangers. Merlin's plans to get laid seem very realistic, judging by the needy way the men flock to him like bees to honey. To his Merlin...

 

TO BE SOON CONTINUED


	5. Not just a wing man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has had enough. He approaches and glares at the men flocking around Merlin and they scamper. Merlin does not know what to make of it all...

                                                        

 

 

 

 

Suddenly a slow record comes on and they are bathed in warm colours.

 

                                         


	6. The Man of his Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is staring at him on the dance floor. He just barked at and made all the men disappear. Does Arthur really want Merlin for himself?! Merlin has many times fantasized about Arthur, wanting Merlin and determined to have him at all cost. Merlin can already picture Arthur naked, in their flat. It looks so real inside his head!


	7. Come home with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wants. He can't deny himself this anymore. He can't pretend not to love. He loves so much, and it is eating him up inside.  
> Arthur needs to know if Merlin would ever consider loving him back.

                                   

 

"Come home with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am slowly getting to the juicy parts okay!? Build-up! Build-up! Build-up!


	8. Let me be the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin leave the club and get back to their flat.

Arthur's demeanour must be so serious, Merlin follows him out from the club no questions asked. The taxi ride home from the Avalon is a quiet one. Only when Arthur closes the door to their flat does he turn to Merlin to explain his actions.

 

"Merlin," Arthur's heart is bursting with the information, and he must finally come clean.

"Merlin, I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let those men...I know I didn't wait for you. You were so much younger, and I was like you, eager to finally get laid. It wasn't what I really wanted. I.."

 

"Arthur..."

 

"No, let me say this. I want your first time to be different. I want you to feel loved. I want you to feel cherished. You deserve to be loved. No one I know deserves that as much as you do."

 

"Arthur, how will I ever meet anyone, if I don't go out?" Merlin's question is a soft murmur.

 

Arthur brings his hand up to Merlin's beloved face.

 

 

 

 

 

"Will you let me be the one to love you?"

"Arthur..."

"Please, Merlin, let me be the one."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 


	9. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin says YES

 

"Oh, god, Arthur, I thought you'd never ask!"

Arthur pulls Merlin close in utter relief.

 

Arthur doesn't ever want to let go.

"As much as I love you, I don't think I can come from this, Arthur."

Arthur chuckles and holds Merlin tighter.

"Arthur, if I were one of your pulls, what would you be doing right now?"

Arthur cringes. He'd probably be on his knees, reciprocating, in the club loo.

"I don't want..."

"Arthur, I have a list."

Arthur pulls back and stares at his innocent little Merlin.

"A list? As in a bucket list?"

"Yeah. It's called If I Ever Have A Chance With Arthur." Merlin smiles, oddly self-assured.

Arthur barks out a belly laugh. Merlin looks quite lovely all confident and daring.

"Well then, what's first on your list?"

"Oh, we've already taken care of a few."

  
Arthur waits patiently, smirking.

  
"Staring."

  
"Staring?"

  
"You stared at me, I stared back. At the club. Well, I actually wrote down Eye-fucking in my list but close enough, yeah?"

Arthur stares.

  
"Manhandling."

  
"I didn't 'man-handle' you, Merlin."

  
"This is not criticism, Arthur, I loved you dragging me into a taxi all cave-man style."

  
"You like it rough, huh?" Arthur stores that piece on information away in his mental catalogue of all things Merlin. He is truly learning here. Merlin was an enigma wrapped in a...

"Love confession." Merlin voice is a bare whisper, his cheeks flushed red and he can't look Arthur in the eye.

"You idiot, " Arthur murmurs and pulls Merlin back into his arms, turning his face to breathe in Merlin's scent, inhaling his fragrance so it will never leave his olifactory system."

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"I have a list too, Merlin." Arthur noses at the skin below Merlin's jawline.

"Yeah?" Merlin shivers when Arthur licks his skin.

"Yeah."

"Thank god it's Sunday tomorrow."

"Hmm?"

"I think our collective lists are going to keep us quite busy for the near future?"

"Uh-huh."

"Arthur?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna know what's at the top of my list? At the very top?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Tell me what you want, what you really, really want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin seems determined to get laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I knooooow. *stalling the poooooorn*  
> This one is huge, so not scanned. Sorry.

Arthur continued nuzzling at Merlin's delectable skin, murmuring between tastes.

"Tell me, tell me what you want. I'll give you everything."

Merlin pulled away and reached into his jeans pocket.

                         

 

                    

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Do you know how long I've waited for that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting naked with your best friend and love of your life.

                                      

"Is this really happening?"

"Open your eyes, Merls."

"You never call me that. I must be imagining this."

"My little idiot."

"OK, so maybe it' s real."

"It was our first kiss. And we are naked. Getting naked didn't zone you out like this. I must really be ugly naked, or, I am a really awesome kisser, hmmm?"

Merlin peers at him finally.

"You kissed me. We kissed."

"Yes, now if you shut up we could kiss again."

"We are really together in your bed. Naked."

"Well my bed is bigger and more comfortable."

"I know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

"Merlin?"

"I might have slept in your bed when you went home for the weekends."

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	12. Pining boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tells Arthur his dirty secrets.

 

"You slept in this bed?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Merlin's flush is quite pronounced.

 

"You didn't just sleep, did you, Merlin?"

 

"Uhm..."

 

"Tell me, Merlin."

 

Merlin squirms and stares at the sheets in Arthur's bed, avoiding Arthur's determined gaze. He clears his throat and smacks his lips together. 

 

"Merlin."

 

"Imighthaveplayedwithmyselfalittle."

 

Arthur groans, surges forward and licks into Merlin's mouth to loosen Merlin's pout. 

 

"What did you do? God, tell me." 

 

Arthur's hands map out Merlin's slim waist. Arthur's mouth waters at Merlin's beautiful body. He wants to play with Merlin all fucking night for being so naughty.

 

"Arthur I am not proud of what I did ...do...I just need to pretend that it is you...inside me. So I finger myself...often on here ..."

 

"Jesus."

 

 

                               

 

"I wipe myself with your stuff. I nick your dirty underwear, I...fall asleep inhaling your scent.  Fuck, Arthur I am a perv, yeah? I am a fucken perv!"

 

Arthur growls and climbs on top of Merlin, pinning him to the mattress.

 

"You naughty, naughty boy."

 

"Yeah, I've done it for years...are you very mad? You gonna punish me for nicking your Calvin Kleins?"

 

Arthur shuts Merlin up with a filthy kiss.

 

TO BE COCKTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, there be cock! Wow. Even if it is a artsy type of flashback thingy.


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur puts his mouth on Merlin. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little silly interlude in this verse. Not seriously drawn, okay? More a pastiche type thing. Poster boy for True Bliss, yeah? Don't even look at anything anatomy-related, OK? I mean look at the shape of his head. NO, DON'T LOOK AT IT!!

                     

 

"God, you taste heavenly, Merlin."


End file.
